<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>吃掉兔兔 by Yumiko1123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751388">吃掉兔兔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123'>Yumiko1123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 泰正！！！！！</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是泰正，是泰正<br/>虎泰x双性兔国</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>吃掉兔兔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不喜勿喷</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要说起自己的小男友，估计大家都觉得金泰亨是在和未成年谈，因为体型差真的不是一般的大。</p><p>金泰亨是只身高一米八的大老虎，在老虎里已经是一等一的帅气威武了。他的小男友田柾国却是只兔子，因为物种的关系长到一米五几就是极限了，虽然在同类里已经算是高的了，但是和金泰亨站在一起就像个小孩一样。</p><p>可能大家都会觉得在这段感情中田柾国是占劣势的，毕竟老虎嘛…好像都挺凶的。</p><p>可是平日里凶猛的老虎先生到了兔兔面前就像一只乖巧的猫咪，可以被随意摸摸头，也可以被随意呼噜毛，相处得和谐极了。</p><p>兔兔有个奇怪的习惯，总是喜欢将一堆衣物搭在懒人沙发上一起窝进去，还喜欢穿着金泰亨的衬衫。他几乎一年四季都发着情，被情潮惹得脸颊潮红双目湿润，总喜欢抱着金泰亨的枕头蹭来蹭去。</p><p>“唔…”一回家，金泰亨就听到隐忍的喘息声。一推开门，他的小兔果然穿着他宽松的衬衫，下身什么也没有穿，短短的尾巴焦躁地晃着，双腿在枕头上磨蹭。</p><p>正沉浸在自己世界里的小兔丝毫不知道危机的靠近，还忍着声音低喘。“柾国啊，今天…怎么不到玄关迎接我呢？”小兔惊得耳朵竖起来，瞪圆了双眼却只显得无尽的娇软可怜。</p><p>金泰亨低笑，是自己的计划成功了。</p><p>他知道田柾国一直都会发情，可是自从一周前前做得太狠差点把人弄晕过去，就被田柾国训斥了一番。恶劣的心思一上来，他就要捉弄一下小兔才行。这段时间一直都只用手指给他解决，借口就是白天工作太累了，而且又害怕田柾国不喜欢什么什么的。由于害羞，田柾国一直都没有主动向他提出。</p><p>“我…”田柾国看见罪魁祸首，只是委屈又生气，还没等他说什么，那只大手就已经揉上了自己的臀部。“都湿了啊，今天是怎么了？”</p><p>田柾国身子一抖急忙往后缩，大概是还不太清楚自己现在到底是什么糟糕样子，还在慌忙摇着头否认。轻易就将他整个人抱起来，小兔窝在他怀里发着抖，嗅着他身上独有的清香，安心又难耐的。</p><p>因为他连内裤都没穿，金泰亨一掰开腿就能看见所有的景象，肉棒高高立起，粉嫩的小穴盈着水光，甚至沾湿了腿根。小兔害羞地想缩起来，声音都带着软乎乎的哭腔，“别看…”</p><p>“所以说柾国到底是怎么了啊…？”他还要坏笑着装作不知道，手指在湿滑的穴口沾了一些淫液，一点点探进紧致的甬道。小兔立刻舒服地呻吟起来，哪管他问了什么。</p><p>可是金泰亨偏偏不愿意放过他，手指不紧不慢地抽动起来，就是不给他一个痛快。田柾国知道这家伙又要逗他玩，扭着腰想要更多，可就是不开口。</p><p>他的小穴实在是太小了，只是两只手指进去都已经让他觉得酸胀了，田柾国咬着下唇憋着呜咽，眼神不断请求着。金泰亨视线往他的胸口瞟一眼，顿了动作，随后才把衬衫脱下来。</p><p>“这是…？”金泰亨稍微捏了一下他微微隆起的胸脯，乳汁立刻从乳头溢出来，田柾国呜咽一声，抬起脚有些恼羞地在他背上踢一下。“泰亨…我好像…我是不是怀孕了…肚子好奇怪…”田柾国一脸委屈地，像是抱怨一般嘟囔着。</p><p>金泰亨抽动几下，将手指抽出来的时候带出了一小股水流，田柾国抖了几下，肉棒也颤颤地射出精液来。“这么快就高潮了，很想要吧。”金泰亨自己也是苦苦忍耐了好几天，现在早就硬得不行了。</p><p>后穴就算没有被玩弄也已经松软了下来，发情时的身体就是这样迫切地想要接受侵犯，当那粗热顶着后穴口的时候，田柾国推了他一下，“哥哥…”眼神带着几分请求，看得金泰亨愈发难耐，正准备挺入的时候却听到了他的拒绝。</p><p>“哥哥…这个里面有宝宝，你插另一个好不好…？”</p><p>金泰亨只觉得浑身的血液都倒流了一般，提着肉棒直接进入了那盈着水光的小穴。田柾国没想到他的动作会那么突然，抓着人的手臂叫了一声，敏感的身体再次迎来高潮。</p><p>好久没有被这样填满了，小穴已经被肉棒撑大到极致，酸胀却满足。“只是被插进去就已经高潮了吗，不愧是柾国儿…这才刚刚开始呢…”</p><p>一上来就是狠狠的掠夺，虽然知道他也已经忍耐好久了，但田柾国还是被撞得挠着他的手臂，哭得失声。肉体撞击的声音响彻卧室，再混着田柾国的哭声和金泰亨的低喘，显得越发淫靡色情起来。</p><p>“呜…啊…！慢…呜…！！”眼睛都哭红了，田柾国被这来势汹汹的快感扰得说不出完整的字句，手腕还要被金泰亨坏心眼地抓住，按在床单上。金泰亨下身没有停止侵犯，还俯下身子来轻咬着他那沾着奶渍的乳头，突然就重重地吮吸一口，将甜甜的奶水吸入口腔。</p><p>本来就体型差悬殊的两人在这种时候主导权分得更清了，田柾国就真的是一只任由老虎按着拆吞入腹吃干抹净的小兔，没有半点反抗的能力。穴口被迫吞吐着可怕的粗热，被激烈的摩擦和快感弄得更加敏感。</p><p>小兔的身体开始剧烈抖动起来，近乎失声的哭叫之后便开始破碎的求饶，“呜！呜呜…停啊…！已经去了…啊呜…嗯啊…！”想要挣扎的身子却被他压着动弹不得，田柾国快要崩溃了，现在的他只觉得视线模糊，几乎什么都看不清，只有下身依旧清晰地传递着令人窒息的快感。</p><p>似乎是把其中一边的奶水喝完了，金泰亨终于肯抬起头看看已经被欺负得不成样的小兔，稍微停下了动作。终于得到赦免的小兔浑身痉挛着，穴道还在一缩一缩地吸紧肉棒。</p><p>“呜呜…”终于可以喘口气的田柾国几乎没力气动了，腰肢软得一塌糊涂，光是喘息都有些费劲。“哥哥…太激烈了…要…受不了了…”眼神湿漉漉的，看起来虽然十分可怜，但此时此刻，金泰亨更想狠狠地欺负他。</p><p>手腕都被掐红了，金泰亨捉住一只手轻吻着手腕，再凑上前去和他接吻。脑袋晕晕乎乎的，田柾国尝到一股微甜的奶味，他知道那是他的奶水，可是他现在只能被金泰亨牵着节奏接吻，完全没反应过来的软舌被人挑逗玩弄着，口腔里全是那一股浓浓的奶味。</p><p>“怎么样，柾国的奶水很好喝吧？”金泰亨又去咬他的下巴，一路下来在脖颈种了好几个草莓，接下来又到胸口，盯上了另一边乳头。田柾国细喘着感受自己的奶水被人吸食的奇妙感觉，还埋在身体里的肉棒又猝不及防动了起来。</p><p>金泰亨抱着他的腰固定住，下身打桩似的抽插侵犯起来，撞得田柾国惊喘连连。手不安分地揉捏着挺翘肉感的臀，甚至还要连尾巴一起玩弄。尾巴就是小兔的弱点，敏感程度几乎和性器不相上下，田柾国抓着老虎的头发，却无意中抓到了老虎毛茸茸的耳朵。</p><p>金泰亨也是一愣，但随后而来的是更加过分的撞击。小兔整个人都被卡在人的怀里动弹不得，小穴被毫不留情地抽插侵犯，带来的只有更多的快感，金泰亨被夹得头皮发麻，这紧致而温暖的包裹他也是想念极了，这段时间自己都是靠手解决的，别提有多憋屈了。</p><p>现在能趁机饱餐一顿的话自然是要吃干净的，两人现在都发泄着委屈已久的性欲，虽然都是爽了，可是田柾国只觉得自己似乎离天堂越来越近了。“哥哥…呜呜啊…哥…嗯啊…！呜呜…哥哥…”这一口一个亲昵娇软的哥哥叫得金泰亨受不了，怎么会有这么能撒娇的家伙。</p><p>金泰亨伏在他耳边粗喘，性感而富含野性的声音听得田柾国耳尖发红，搂着他的脖子缩在他怀里哭。这一声声的娇软呻吟就像天生的春药，他的声音本来就细腻悦耳，染上情欲的哭腔更是令人着迷。</p><p>小兔的指甲都被很好地修剪得圆润，但还是在老虎背上留下了一道道抓痕，泛着淡红色。田柾国还没来得及说出口的求饶变成了一声尖叫，挺着腰迎来了再一次高潮。金泰亨握住他的性器上下撸动，撞击的速度不减，直到性器喷出一股股白浊。</p><p>哭得失神的田柾国一口咬在金泰亨的肩上，尝试以此来缓解这过分的快感。金泰亨被情欲熏得红了眼眶，喘息声越来越粗重，一边侵犯一边继续揉搓着田柾国的性器，似乎非要把最后一点精液挤出来一般。</p><p>“呼…柾国儿…啊…我要射在里面了哦…”金泰亨轻咬着他的耳朵尖，细细地舔舐。一个深深的挺入，将炽热的白浊尽数注入。金泰亨给足了他时间去感受高潮的余韵，也任由田柾国抱着他抽泣了好一会儿。</p><p>大手揉着他后脑勺柔软的发丝，轻轻安抚着。和刚才的粗暴不同，他的吻轻轻的，带着温柔的安慰。金泰亨暂时退了出来，一张一合的小洞留不住精液，从穴口溢出来。</p><p>“呜呜…”田柾国还在小声地哭，脸颊、鼻尖和眼角都染上了可爱的粉红色，“哥哥…要是两边都怀孕了怎么办…呜…”小兔看起来真的很担心地在抹眼泪，看得金泰亨心里一软。指腹轻柔地帮他拭去泪水，“没事的，我会对柾国负责的。”</p><p>他的承诺听起来一向沉稳有力，而且田柾国也根本没有怀疑过他会不管他什么的。“呜…我不是这个意思啦…肚子会太大的…”田柾国歪头蹭了蹭他的手掌，就像在寻求爱抚一般。</p><p>“那…要再来一次吗？”金泰亨低头看了看自己再次挺立的性器，看着小兔咽了咽口水。田柾国噘着嘴，软乎乎的音调像是在撒娇，“也不是不可以…那要温柔一点哦，不可以像刚才那样了…”</p><p>金泰亨微笑着挑眉，表示会听话的，可是这笑看起来似乎不怀好意，让田柾国心里咯噔一下。</p><p>把小兔整个人捞起来抱到床头，让他背对着自己，分开腿跪好。“你…要做什么啊…？”毛茸茸的尾巴有些紧张地摆起来，兔耳朵却还是乖乖地伏在发丝上。田柾国有些紧张地回头，得到的回应却只是金泰亨把他抱起来坐在他大腿上。</p><p>还是该死的体型差，就算金泰亨此时也是跪着，但田柾国就只坐在他大腿上了，膝盖悬在半空接触不到床面。手掰开他的臀瓣，还能看见刚刚被欺负的小穴流着精液，其他的都流到腿根沿着向下滑。</p><p>“柾国儿真是可爱啊，连肩膀都是粉红色。”金泰亨提着性器再一次进入了温暖的紧致，舒服得低喘起来。“呜呜…”这样的姿势让他更加无处可逃，向前就是床头，向后就是金泰亨，只能任由他为所欲为了。</p><p>开始确实有按照他的请求温柔一些，是田柾国觉得恰到好处的速度，不会让他觉得太过分。“呼…柾国儿…喜欢吗？嘶…咬得很紧嘛…那应该是很喜欢了…”没多久，田柾国又开始软着声音哭起来，泪珠一颗颗往下掉，看起来可怜极了。</p><p>可是情况越来越不对劲，田柾国明显地感觉到身后人的动作比刚刚开始之前要更快也更用力了，腾出一只手来挠着金泰亨抱住他的小臂，“哥哥…太快…呜…！额嗯…哥哥嗯…”忽然被重重地一撞，田柾国不得不重新双手支撑着自己，哭得更厉害了。</p><p>他越这样叫金泰亨就越想欺负他，染着情欲哭腔的一声声哥哥谁能受得了呢。揉着他的胸部，一边挑逗敏感的乳头一边挤压着胸肉，还没有被他喝完的奶水一点点喷出来，田柾国低头就能看见这一幕，羞愧得不行。</p><p>在他的后颈，肩头，蝴蝶骨印下一个个吻痕，被情欲带起的占有欲此刻达到了最高点。田柾国的腿根几乎被撞麻了，还一直打着颤。连尾巴都软下来了，被撞击的节奏带着摆动起来。</p><p>一个哭得失声，一个喘得失神，金泰亨将脸埋进小兔的颈窝，迷恋地嗅着他身上胡萝卜的甜香，感到身心上的满足。</p><p>到最后还是射在里面了，虽然被小兔挥着发软的爪子不痛不痒地打了几下，但也值得了。“呜呜…讨厌哥哥…”居然还噘着嘴闹起脾气来了，当初吃得有多香现在就哄得多卑微。但小兔哪里想真的生气，只不过是害羞罢了。</p><p>几日后，羞红着脸拿了医院的检查报告单田柾国依旧被金泰亨牵着手走在大街上，耳朵都发着烫。“没关系的柾国，医生说你是假孕，估计是太久没做才会这样的…对不起，我会努力的…”田柾国掐他的手心，“啊啊…不要再说了…讨厌你…！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>